A BFF With Ghost Imagination 2
''' A BFF With Ghost Imagination: 2 Friends 2 Go''' is an upcoming sequel from 2009 film ''A BFF With Ghost Imagination starring ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' actress Amy Tammie, as she and the cast, exept for Aleisha Allen, will reprise their roles for the film. The film is currently scheduling by Walt Disney Pictures to be released in theaters on September 2, 2011, but got pushed back to April 11, 2012 and will be released in 3D at this time, having it titled in A BFF Ghost Imagination: 2 Friends 2 Go - In 3D. Plot Jennifer Arnold and Ghost Imagination were being sucked into her hometown Imaginationville, where her father seeks revenge to bring Ghost Imagination back. With them gone, Joanna Hunter and Kyle Wilkinson, Jennifer's two friends, drop out of school beginning to search for them to Ghost's hometown in Imaginationville. Ghost will have to choose if she will have to stay here or go back with Jennifer back home, which they'll never see each other again. With the help of her family, her mother is having a divorce from her father. Cast *Amy Tammie as Jennifer Arnold and Ghost Imagination *Amy Bruckner as Joanna Hunter *Mitchel Musso as Kyle Wilkinson *Selena Gomez as Christina Harrison *Alicia Allen as Kayla Willis *Aaron Carter as Harry Evans *Debby Ryan as Alicia Allison *Mary Carter as Jennifer’s Mom *Donald Walker as Jennifer’s Dad *Miranda Cosgrove as Greta Johnson-Imagination *Kelly Clarkson as Old Sister Imagination *Nick Carter as Old Brother Imagination Production On October 23, 2009, Amy Tammie had and interview and said "it would interesting to make a sequel for A BFF With Ghost Imagination, and we don't know what we were trying to make it happen, but were try". And on October 30, 2009, Disney said "yes", and announce they will expected to release in September 2, 2011, with filming beginning in November 2010.A BFF With Ghost Imagination to have a sequel. Wiki News. Retrieved October 23, 2009. The film will be titled as A BFF With Ghost Imagination: Two Friends To Go. Tammie said she will return as her role as Jennifer and Ghost Imagination. Amy Bruckner and Mitchel Musso will return as Jennifer's best friends. Aaron Carter will also return as Jennifer's boyfriend, Harry. Selena Gomez will also return, but Aleisha Allen announced that she will not return for the sequel as one of the enemies Kayla. However, Shanica Knowles replaced Allen to portay as Kayla, but Allen changed her mind that she will return. On March 2010, Jennette McCurdy will not return, and will be replaced by Debby Ryan for the role of Alicia. On November 10, 2009, Kelly Clarkson will be appearing into the film playing as Ghost Imagination's evil old sister, Sister Imagination, who is preparing herself to let her younger sister to come back, till Jennifer and friends sometimes explore Ghost's world. On November 14, 2009, Nick Carter, Aaron Carter's older brother, will play as Brother Imagination, Ghost's older brother. On January 16, 2010, Taylor Dooley has signed up to appear into the film as Ghost Imagination's best friend Beastly Imagination from her imagination world, but Miranda Cosgrove has been giving the the line as Ghost Imagination's best friend Beastly Imagination. On January 17, 2010, the film has written a title as A BFF With Ghost Imagination: 2 Friends 2 Go. References